Futility
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: All around him, the battle continued. Nobody noticed the sudden lack of his zanpakuto. Nobody saw him fall. He would die, alone and ignored. She reached out with a shaking hand and closed her captain's eyes. Character Death


"God dammit," he muttered to himself, eyeing his opponent. The Arrancar was huge, and after already having fought several others, the young Captain was in no mood for any more. _How did that happen?_ he wondered idly. _Since when has Toshiro Hitsugaya ever turned down a fight with a hollow?_

That's all they really were, the Arrancar. Big, strong hollows. Okay, maybe they'd removed part of their masks, but they were still hollows, and in his career as a Shinigami he'd defeated countless hollows—

He jumped backwards as this particular one took a swing at him. _This is no time to be reminiscing! Focus on the battle!_ The trouble was, there might not ever be any more time for reminiscing. Daiguren Hyorinmaru had been released ages ago, and Hitsugaya was exhausted. This battle was endless, and his opponent was strong, whereas he had been fighting all day.

He raised his zanpakuto to block an attack, and his arms shook with the effort._ I refuse to be taken down by anything less than an Espada!_

Sheer luck saved him this time; the Arrancar considered this fight already over, and didn't take into account that his opponent might not be in agreement. Hitsugaya interrupted the Arrancar mid-gloat, slicing upwards from hip to shoulder. The rank-and-file Numeros didn't have a chance.

Taking advantage of this brief respite, Hitsugaya looked around the battlefield. Everywhere he saw Shinigami and Arrancar pitted against each other. Most captains fought with their lieutenants, but others fought alongside Shinigami with whose styles they were familiar. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake were one such pair, and anything that approached them was destroyed.

The battle was taking its toll, that was plain. When it started Hitsugaya had his doubts, because as far as he knew, everyone was standing around watching the defense of the four pillars. But when Captain Komamura had interfered and saved Madarame, the whole thing had gone to hell. Arrancar and Shinigami alike had freely attacked each other, and Hitsugaya had almost mechanically gone into shikai. Bankai had come later, after he realized that if he didn't fully release Hyorinmaru soon he would be killed.

Of course it didn't help that they were short four captains. What had the old man been _thinking?_ Unfortunately, being quite occupied with the chaos around them, nobody had had enough time to fire off a message to Urahara that they needed a Senkei gate and they needed one _now._ And where Urahara went, Yoruichi was sure to follow, and Hitsugaya fervently hoped she would because together she and Soifon were nigh unstoppable.

_But where is Matsumoto?_ They should be standing together, each supporting the other, as was only befitting of a captain and lieutenant who had spent decades fighting beside each other. He searched for her, but was forced to rely on his eyes—looking for individual reiatsu in this battle was impossible. She was nowhere to be found, until he heard from somewhere behind him a cry of "Growl, Haineko!"

He spun around, and to his growing horror found Matsumoto facing off against Gin Ichimaru. Hitsugaya couldn't tell if this was good or bad, didn't know if their previous friendship would keep Ichimaru from killing Matsumoto. He knew it would make her hesitate with a killing blow, but did the traitor return the sentiment? Exhausted as he was, he couldn't take that chance with his lieutenant's life.

Hitsugaya began running towards their battle, cursing Ichimaru the whole time. If Matsumoto was serious enough to have called out Haineko against him, maybe she stood a chance. Maybe. What would really be useful right now was Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Something like that would cut through the ranks of the Arrancar and leave only the very strongest standing. Much as he hated to admit it, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo would also be extremely useful, although Captain Kurotsuchi might not remember to get all the Shinigami out of the way before he unleashed its poison. And wow, if there was ever a time the Shinigami had needed Kenpachi Zaraki, this was it. Really, what was Yamamoto thinking when he decided who would rescue Ichigo's team?

He ran towards Matsumoto and Ichimaru. He would've made it, too, if someone he really hoped never to fight hadn't appeared in front of him. Sosuke Aizen calmly and deliberately raised his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya saw it as if in slow motion, didn't realize what was happening until the blade touched down on his skin.

He never stood a chance.

He felt detached, as if he were watching someone else's blood spurt in a thousand directions, someone else's body falling to the ground, he didn't hear anything, didn't feel anything except the pain. It tore at him, setting every nerve on fire and making him want to tear his heart out if it would stop the agony.

This was ironic. It was almost exactly like that time in the Central 46 Chambers, when Aizen's treachery had yet to be fully realized. The only difference was that he knew there was no Unohana to save him, no miraculous recovery on the way. Aizen seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he knelt next to the fallen Captain and smiled. "It's the end of the line for you, Toshiro. No one, not even you, stands at the top."

As the formerly respected Captain of the 5th Division walked away, the only words Hitsugaya could manage he forced out. "It's…C-captain…Hitsugaya…bastard…."

All around him, the battle continued. Nobody noticed the sudden lack of ice dragon on the battlefield. Nobody saw the white-haired boy genius fall. He would die, alone and ignored, upon the bloodstained ground in this godforsaken fake Karakura.

And he would never see Hinamori again.

The thought constricted his throat, making it even harder to breathe then it already was. A flash of annoyance crossed Hitsugaya's consciousness—why couldn't Aizen have at least have done the job right and finished him off in one blow?—before it was replaced with a feeling of utter hopelessness. He would die, Soul Society would lose the war, and Hinamori would continue believing Aizen was being manipulated.

"CAPTAIN!"

Not so alone then, after all. Matsumoto had seen him fall. She was running towards him now, which made him wonder about her battle with Ichimaru. She dashed to his side and dropped to her knees, assessing the damage and realizing almost immediately that Unohana was the only one who would have any chance of saving him.

Complaints against Yamamoto were running high today.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Please, please, please don't be dead!" she begged in a shrill voice. Futile, he was sure she knew. Even if he wasn't dead now, without immediate care he would be very soon.

"Matsumoto…" she quieted immediately. It was the greatest honor a lieutenant could receive, having their captain's last words directed towards them. Greater even than being recommended for captaincy.

"Th-thank you…" That was strange, the pain was less sharp now, and his thoughts entered an almost dreamlike state. He knew he should say something more to his ever-loyal lieutenant, but he could barely summon the energy to keep his eyes open, let alone talk. He decided to try anyway. "Goodbye…"

Rangiku Matsumoto knelt beside her Captain, tears flowing freely now. "Serving you was my life's honor, Captain Hitsugaya."

The prone figure did not respond. Matsumoto surveyed the body, noticing the dulled eyes, the fact that his chest had stopped heaving. The gleaming zanpakuto in his hand lacked the powerful aura it always had.

She reached out with a shaking hand and closed her captain's eyes.


End file.
